


A Rope That Wears Thin

by purplehairedwonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Episode 955, Episode Related, Gen, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehairedwonder/pseuds/purplehairedwonder
Summary: As the Heart Pirates plan to rescue their captain from prison, Law returns on his own. Bepo, while happy to have his captain back, feels guilty for causing Law to give himself up in the first place. He probably should have realized Law would notice.
Relationships: Bepo & Heart Pirates, Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A Rope That Wears Thin

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Ayn Rand quote, “Guilt is a rope that wears thin.”
> 
> This is set between episodes 955 and 956. Law gets out of the prison six days before the raid, but we don’t know what he’s up to during that time, so I wrote this.

“From the different parts of the prison that Shachi, Penguin, and I saw, this is the best map we can come up with,” Bepo said, pointing to the rough drawing he’d tacked to the wall of the hut the Heart Pirates had gathered in, packing themselves into the small space. “We didn’t see a lot, so it’s far from a complete layout.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

The apology was more habit than anything, but Bepo was frustrated that he couldn’t provide any more detail that would help the Heart Pirates bring their captain back. He knew Shachi and Penguin felt the same. It was their fault for being careless and getting caught, and now Law… Bepo swallowed. The look in Law’s eye as he’d told them not to tell the Straw Hats about his capture had haunted Bepo since they’d come back to Ebisu Town alone.

Law had sacrificed himself for them, but Bepo refused that sacrifice. Law was far too willing to sacrifice himself for those he loved; he’d accepted the likelihood of his death in Dressrosa to avenge the man who’d saved him as a child, and Bepo never wanted to feel the choking terror and panicked helplessness he’d felt watching Law’s vivre card nearly burn out while he and the other Hearts were halfway across the New World, safe and sound on Zou.

Law’s vivre card had been smoldering since his capture at the prison, and Bepo tried not to think too hard about what was happening to him while he was in the enemy’s hands—hands that Bepo knew firsthand were twisted and cruel. But the burning hadn’t escalated, much to the crew’s relief. They would bring Law back before that could happen. Bepo and the Hearts wouldn’t be helpless on the sidelines this time, the Scabbards’ plans be damned.

“They won’t be holding Captain in any of the low-security cells,” Bepo added, using an ink-dipped claw to cross out the boxes at the entrance on the map.

“There are… interrogation rooms toward the back of the building,” Shachi added, hesitating only slightly to push through the raw wounds he, Penguin, and Bepo were all feeling from their time in the prison. Though all three would rather have shut those memories down and locked them away to be dealt with later—or never—they’d willingly torn them open for any small detail that might help their rescue operation.

“We think there are Seastone-lined cells in that area,” Penguin added, pointing toward the top of the map. “That is where they would most likely be holding Law.”

“We’ll need to find the keys to the cells and to any Seastone restraints,” Bepo said, eyeing the rough schematic as he considered. “Unfortunately, we don’t know where the guard station is.”

“What kind of security are we looking at?” Jean Bart asked.

“Basil Hawkins,” Shachi muttered, absently rubbing his bandaged arm.

“And X Drake,” Penguin said. “Though he was there less regularly than Hawkins.”

Normally on a mission like this, they would case their target for several days, if not weeks, to get a sense of the building’s layout and security protocols as well as the guard rotations so they could take advantage of shift changes. The Heart Pirates typically preferred to act with precision—their captain was a surgeon, after all—rather than causing mass chaos like some other pirate crews.

They didn’t have that kind of time to spare with Law’s life in the balance.

“Guards?” Uni prompted.

Bepo shrugged, frustration rising in his throat once more as he _just didn’t know_. He suppressed a growl. “At least a dozen on shift at a time, though we never got a full count.”

Jean Bart frowned at the map, considering. “We’ll need to get in and out fast. With a Headliner _and_ one of the Tobiroppo on hand, we can’t afford to get caught up in a fight. That will just draw attention and provide more targets for capture.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “A small group to distract the guards while another finds the captain and gets him out, perhaps. We should assume he won’t be able to move quickly.”

Bepo grimaced but nodded alongside the rest of the Hearts. Jean Bart’s experience and reputation as a captain gave him a gravitas the rest of the crew respected, and, without Law, his leadership was something they could lean on.

The brainstorming continued, and slowly a plan started taking shape. Bepo could feel hope threatening to take root in his chest. They were the Heart Pirates, dammit. And nothing would stop them from getting their captain back.

“That’s quite the plan you’ve come up with.”

The room fell silent in an instant as heads whipped toward the familiar voice from the doorway. Law leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest and Kikoku at his side. He had an eyebrow raised and a small, tired smirk on his lips.

“C-captain!” Bepo yelped, eyes widening.

As the rest of the crew erupted around him, Bepo bounded toward his friend to _garchu_ , but Jean Bart grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up short. Bepo frowned but then really took in Law’s state. His stomach dropped.

The first thing he noticed was the blood. Law was covered in dried blood, and Bepo’s nose twitched at the metallic odor now that he was closer. There were cuts and bruises on his visible skin, including around his wrists, and Kikoku shook ever-so-slightly; Law’s arm was trembling with the effort of holding her.

 _Oh_.

“Captain, how did you—?”

“Law!”

“Captain, what—?”

Law raised his free hand, as if to fend off the onslaught of questions. Bepo, realizing Law was having a hard time standing, ducked from under Jean Bart’s hand and hurried to Law’s side. Bepo took Law’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped a paw around his waist as gently as he could. It was a testament to his state that Law winced but didn’t otherwise protest. Penguin appeared and took Law’s other side, and together they maneuvered the captain to sit on the rickety bench outside the building they’d gathered in. They sat down next to him, just in case. The rest of the Hearts flowed out of the building to surround their returned captain.

“What happened, Captain?” Shachi asked once the entire crew was present. “How did you get out?”

“Drake-ya,” Law replied, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. “I don’t know what he’s up to, but it doesn’t seem he’s loyal to Kaido.” The gears in his mind were almost visible as they turned over whatever had happened between them at the prison.

Bepo exchanged surprised looks with Shachi and Penguin. While they hadn’t seen Drake as often as Hawkins at the prison, he’d given no indication he hadn’t been dedicated to the role of prying information from the captured Heart Pirates. But, Bepo supposed bitterly, as he studied Law’s tired profile, they’d never been the true target; they’d simply been bait. Who cared about torturing some underlings?

“The Straw Hats?” Law asked, glancing over at Bepo.

Bepo shook his head. “We didn’t tell them. They’re still at Amigasa Village.”

Law nodded. “Good.”

Bepo gave his friend an unimpressed look but didn’t say anything. Law’s lips twitched, and Bepo felt Law’s hand squeeze his knee briefly before letting go. _Bastard_ , Bepo thought without any heat.

He was just glad Law was back.

* * *

As the reunion wore down and the Hearts started to disperse, Bepo bumped shoulders with Law. “We should look at your wounds, Captain.”

Law shrugged. “I’m all right, Bepo.”

Penguin snorted. “You can barely sit upright.” Law glared at him, but the expression lacked any malice. “Besides, you’re covered in blood.” That it was his own blood hung unsaid on the air.

Law grimaced, gently touching his face and rubbing his fingers together when they came back sticky.

Bepo glanced at Shachi and Penguin, who nodded. They each rose and moved in separate directions. Law would deny making that startled yelp when Bepo picked him up to his dying day, but Bepo just smirked as he carried his weakly protesting captain to the building they’d claimed for sleeping quarters.

As Bepo deposited Law on one of the sleeping pallets, Penguin entered with a bucket of water and clean cloths. Shachi followed a few moments later with Law’s medical kit. Law eyed them flatly, lips pressed into a thin line, but the trio simply returned the look levelly; they’d known Law the longest of anyone on the crew, and they were the least likely to take any shit from him—even if it meant some light insubordination to make sure Law took care of himself.

Law finally sighed, fight going out of his spine. “Fine,” he muttered, pulling his hat off.

Bepo exchanged victorious looks with Shachi and Penguin. They knew better than to push Law _too_ far, though—he tended to shut down entirely in that case—so Shachi headed out with the promise of finding Law something to eat while Penguin went to find him a clean change of clothes. None of them voiced the guilt they were trying to make up for now that Law was back.

Once they were gone, Bepo turned back to Law expectantly. Law grumbled but slipped out of his sleeves, leaving his tattooed chest bare and even more bruises and wounds visible. Bepo picked up one of the clean cloths and dipped it into the water before bringing it to Law’s face. He’d helped clean Law up after more fights than he could ever count in the last thirteen years, but Bepo wasn’t used to being the reason Law was hurt. All this blood, these wounds… they were Bepo’s fault.

Bepo stewed in his thoughts as he wiped blood from Law’s face until slender fingers wrapped gently but firmly around Bepo’s wrist. Bepo started and looked at Law. Golden eyes were studying him.

“I’m not mad, Bepo.”

Damn him. For all that Bepo prided himself on being able to read his best friend, Law knew him just as well. Of course he’d know how Bepo was feeling.

“Law—”

“It’s not your fault,” Law interrupted, “so stop blaming yourself. I made my choice, and I’d do it again.”

Law released his fingers, and Bepo dropped the blood-stained cloth in the water. “But you shouldn’t have had to. We were careless, and you got hurt because of us.”

Law shook his head. “I was Hawkins-ya’s target because I got made back in Bakura Town. That’s on me. He took you three to get to me.”

“You were just trying to stop Straw Hat and Roronoa from getting spotted,” Bepo muttered, looking at his paws.

Law snorted. “Feel free to blame Straw Hat-ya then,” he allowed, though Bepo could hear the fondness in his voice. Somehow, the Straw Hats, especially Luffy, had wormed their way under his captain’s skin, and Bepo wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to figure _that_ out.

“My point,” Law said, tone demanding Bepo look at him, “is that it was _not_ your fault. So, no more guilt.”

Law’s gaze was weary but sure, brooking no argument. Bepo nodded. He didn’t think he’d be able to let the guilt go that easily, but he was willing to try. “I’m sorry.”

Law huffed at the habitual apology but nodded. “Tell Shachi and Penguin the same thing. I mean it.”

“Aye, Captain.”

* * *

Once Law’s wounds had been cleaned and dressed, Bepo had convinced him to take some painkillers. Law had been reluctant but knew he was barely staying upright as it was. The pills had knocked him out within minutes, and once Law was asleep, Bepo had ducked out of the hovel to get some fresh air. He leaned back against the building and slid to the ground, rubbing his face through his paws.

“How is he?” Ikkaku asked, coming up to Bepo and glancing toward the doorway.

“Asleep,” Bepo replied, giving her a wan smile. “He’ll be okay. He just needs rest.”

She nodded, relief evident on her face. “How about you?”

Bepo blinked. “Huh?” he said intelligently.

Ikkaku nudged his leg with her sandaled foot. “Captain’s going to need his first mate to have his head in the game to face an Emperor.”

“I…”

“You know none of us blame you three, right?” Ikkaku pressed on. “It’s not your fault this happened. You didn’t deserve to be tortured, but you didn’t break. Captain got you out because he trusted you to do what needed to be done for the mission. And now he’s back."

Bepo felt tears prickling his eyes. “That’s what Captain said.”

Ikkaku’s lips twitched. “And you know better than anyone that Captain might be a bit of a jerk sometimes,” Bepo huffed a teary laugh at that, “but he’s usually right.”

Bepo sniffed. “Yeah.”

Ikkaku’s hand ran over Bepo’s head and gave him a couple of affectionate scritches before turning away. He had a feeling she’d already had this conversation with Shachi and Penguin.

Bepo swallowed, watching his crewmates flitting around the village, taking care of various tasks to prepare for the upcoming raid. He thought about the immediacy with which they’d started planning to bring Law back and the steadfast determination to do whatever it took, despite the danger. Bepo was proud of his crew—his _family_. And Law and Ikkaku were right; family didn’t blame one another. They supported and took care of one another.

Law had an ambitious plan to take on an Emperor, but he’d risked the entire thing for his family. And he’d trusted Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi to take over for him. Bepo’s chest warmed as it dawned on him just how much trust Law had put in him when he’d given himself up.

Bepo longed for that trust—had ever since that thirteen-year-old boy with white patches on his skin had rescued him on a winter island in the North Blue—and he’d be damned if he was going to do anything to screw that up now, on the verge of the Heart Pirates doing something… incredible.

Bepo felt himself baring his teeth in a grin. Law was going to be fine, the Heart Pirates were all together again, and they were going to take down an Emperor.

They were going to change the world.

_fin_


End file.
